


You Only Tell Me You Love Me When You're Drunk

by Tto_rai



Series: Umbrella Academy Prompt Fills [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Caring Diego, Drunkenness, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Protective Diego Hargreeves, drunk klaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 04:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tto_rai/pseuds/Tto_rai
Summary: Klaus is utterly wasted, and Diego helps him to bed. Obviously Klaus gets a little touchy feely.





	You Only Tell Me You Love Me When You're Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Prompt fill for [ this](https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/284.html?thread=11036) prompt on UmbrellaKink, which you can find all the other prompts people post [here ](https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/284.html)

Klaus was slumped over the bar in the lounge, a bottle of whiskey almost completely empty beside his head. His glass was knocked over besided him, the ice melting and spilling out onto the counter. It was around 10pm, and Diego had just come back to the Academy to rest, since it was closer to where he had been patrolling than the gym.

Diego walked into the lounge and saw Klaus passed out at their Dad's bar, and shook his head at him. "Of course..." he muttered to himself, walking over to Klaus. He could always rely on Klaus to be a drunken constant in the mayhem that is the lives of the Hargreeves. Gently placing his hand on Klaus's back, he shook him awake. "Hey Klaus, lets get you to bed..." he said, already hooking his hands under Klaus's arms to pull him up to his feet before he'd even lifted his head to respond. 

Klaus clumsily got to his feet with the help of Diego, leaning into him heavily. "Oh heeeyy~ " he slurred, looking up at him and holding onto him tightly. "Y'know I can just manage by myself Dee..." he continued, gaining a soft chuckle from Diego as he was carefully walked to the stairs.  
Diego rubbed his back gently, and began slowly helping him up the stairs one at a time. "I know, but I just wanted to make sure you actually got to the right room" he told him, holding back a laugh at the way Klaus stumbled over one of the stairs. 

Walking, or more dragging, Klaus along the corridor, Diego stopped at the second flight of stairs that lead to their bedrooms. He sighed a little and looked to the drunken man who was leaning against the wall for support. He moved Klaus around, who just willingly allowed himself to be manhandled onto Diego's back. Once he had a good hold on him, Diego made his way down the stairs and to their rooms. 

When they finally reached Klaus's room, Diego carefully set the lanky man down and put an arm around him to hold him up while he opened the door for him. Klaus watched whatever Diego did, licking his bottom lip and clumsily running a hand through his curls. Diego held Klaus's shoulder and guided him into the room. "Do you need help getting into bed or can you do that alone?" He asked Klaus

Klaus smirked and looked at Diego, his eyes hooded as he shrugged. "Dunno...you tell me" he replied mischievously. "Maybe you should help me..." he whispered. Diego rolled his eyes at him, shaking his head. "I'll take that as you can do it yourself" he said, moving Klaus to sit down on the bed. He stood back, crossing his arms and looking at Klaus as he sat on the edge of his bed, looking around the room absently.  
"Well what if I want you to help me?" he muttered, going to lean back on his palms but his lack of balance got the best of him and he fell back on the bed. Diego chuckled and rolled his eyes at him. "Klaus, you're only saying that because you're drunk" he ran his hand over the back of his neck, trying not to think about how good Klaus looked right now. 

"Yeah, and why does that make it untrue?" Klaus asked, looking up at Diego again, with a cheeky smirk. Diego opened his mouth to respond, but stopped and shut his mouth again, frowning. He couldn't find an answer and looked down. "It just does" he shrugged. Klaus laughed and shook his head. 

"That isn't an answer" he teased. Diego huffed and rolled his eyes again. Klaus sat up and bit his lip. "Don't I get a cuddle before I go to bed?" He asked, putting on a fake pout. Diego sighed softly and walked over, moving Klaus onto the bed properly and then climbing in with him. "Just this once, you're lucky you're cute" Diego said, letting Klaus cuddle up to him.

He tried to ignore how close Klaus was to him, and the way he drunkenly traced his fingers up and down Diego's muscular arms. Turning to face him, he grabbed his hand and stopped him, Klaus looking up at him in confusion, the alcohol still clouding his pretty eyes. Diego couldn't resist anymore, and leaned down to press a soft kiss to Klaus's lips. 

Klaus gasped quietly and leaned into the kiss, resting his hands on Diego's chest. Diego pulled away after a moment and looked at Klaus carefully, looking for any sign of wanting him to stop. "Maybe we shouldn't do-"  
"I'm drunk and horny, and I think we should do this..." Klaus interrupted him, taking Diego's hand and pulling it down to where he was half hard in his jeans. "Please.." he whispered. Diego bit his lip, unable to say no to a drunk Klaus. He slowly started palming him, revelling in the way Klaus let out a soft moan and began rocking into Diego's palm.

The way Klaus just acted entirely uninhibited just turned Diego on more, and he leaned in to kiss Klaus again. Sure, the drunkeness made the kiss a little sloppy on Klaus's part, but Diego couldn't have asked for a better kiss than this. He carefully undid Klaus's jeans, sliding his hand into his briefs and gripping him in his fist. He began stroking slowly, letting Klaus roll his hips and fuck his hand. Klaus's thrusts were uncoordinated and purely just chasing his orgasm, rather than trying to make it last, and who was Diego to deny him that?

Diego picked up his pace, pulling Klaus's length out fully for better access to it. He stroked quickly, running his thumb over the tip in the way he knew he liked, hoping it would drive Klaus mad, and it did. A string of unrestrained moans fell from Klaus's mouth as he tipped his head back, still fucking into Diego's hand. He held Diego's wrist, trying to urge him to go faster. 

It only took a short amount of time before Klaus was coming, moaning louder than before at the wave of pleasure that crashed over him. "Fuck...." he panted, curling into Diego's side. He didn't even care that his dick was still out as he already began drifting off to sleep. Diego carefully tucked him back into his pants and wiped off his hand on the sheets, curling into Klaus too. 

He would definitely be volunteering to take care of a drunk Klaus again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not really sticking to the prompt, this isn't really my best fill but i tried I guess  
> -  
> I have a whole list of other prompts I want to fill, but I also have a few suggested to me through my inbox that I will get to. If you want to suggest something, please comment below and let me know!


End file.
